


Bereft

by daniko



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Altered Mental States, M/M, Missing Scene, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniko/pseuds/daniko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I picked it up. In Beorn’s garden.”<br/>“You’ve carried it all this way?”<br/>“I’m going to plant it in my garden. In Bag End.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bereft

**Author's Note:**

> So. You guys know that one scene from The Hobbit: BoFA... No, not that one! The other one, the first one! Yeah, so. We all know there were things left to say, so I thought: GO BIG OR GO HOME. Also, SPOILERS.
> 
> Originally posted at ([x](http://daniskatra.tumblr.com/post/105742683372/the-hobbit-snippet-missing-scene-bereft)).

“WHAT IS THAT?”

Bilbo startles and looks behind himself to see Thorin rushing forward, eyes wild.

“In your hand.”

 “It’s—it’s nothing.”

“Show me.” Thorin’s voice breaks no argument.

Bilbo stares at him for a long moment, but Thorin’s sense seems to be beyond good manners.

“It—.” Bilbo holds his hand to Thorin. He is holding an acorn. Bilbo sees Thorin blink and his eyes soften. He smiles repentantly, but Bilbo just wants to scream at him. “I picked it up,” he says, “in Beorn’s garden.”

Thorin’s expression is gentle as he asks, “You’ve carried it all this way?” His cheeks are pink with what Bilbo knows is pleasure.

Bilbo feels sad and Thorin’s approval is bittersweet. “I’m going to plant it in my garden. In Bag End.”

Thorin’s mouth is stretching into a fond smile. His voice is gruff when he says, “It’s a poor prize to take back to the Shire.”

Bilbo forces a smile. “One day it’ll grow. And every time I look at it, I’ll remember. Remember everything that happened. The good, the bad. And how lucky I am that I’ve made it home.”

Thorin’s smile grows. His are eyes soft, soft.

Bilbo laughs in relief and a small flicker of hope turns up in his chest. “Thorin—,” he starts.

Thorin is still smiling and he looks about to say something—.

“It’ll grow into an oak,” he says.

Bilbo, although wrong-footed, is sure that’s rhetorical.

Thorin looks down and clears his throat, a small frown appearing before his brows. “Do you suppose to return to the Shire soon, then?”

Bilbo’s heart starts beating faster, though he does not know why. (He does.) “As soon as my part of the bargain is fulfilled, yes.” Against his good sense, he must ask, “Why?”

“It’ll be winter soon. The roads will not be safe for travel.” A sliver of fear grips Bilbo’s heart. It should have no place at this moment. “Perhaps it would be safer if you stayed until spring. We cannot—.”

There is a noise in the corridor.

Both Bilbo and Thorin glance in its direction, but no one appears.

When Bilbo turns back to Thorin, he finds himself meeting the King’s determined eyes.

“I cannot offer much yet. Nor shall I be able to for a while, but I would have you take a better reward that an oak seed, Master Baggins.” Thorin searches Bilbo’s face, but Bilbo doesn’t know what he’s looking for, so he cannot give it away. “I would have you take the Lonely Mountain.”

What?

“What?”

Thorin quickly catches Bilbo’s hands, as if he's afraid Bilbo might run, and pulls Bilbo closer to him. “I would have Erebor be your kingdom and your home.” He presses a long kiss to Bilbo’s right hand, the hand holding the acorn between them, and then does the same to the left one. “I would have you ruling by my side.”

Bilbo’s body feels too small to hold all that he is feeling at the moment. His eyes sting with unshed tears. “Thorin—.”

The smile on Thorin’s face reminds Bilbo of the one he wore the first time they set sight on the Lonely Mountain: beautiful and heartbreaking. “I would have your hand in marriage, Bilbo Baggins.” Bilbo’s heart stutters. “I would have our wedding today, at the front gates before the sunset, with only our companions as witnesses. Kíli can carry the rings.”

That startles a wet laugh from Bilbo. Thorin laughs with him, hardly ever blinking.

“I would kiss you now, Master Burglar.”

Bilbo knows better in his mind. His betrayal weights in his pocket and Thorin’s mind has been going at an alarming rate. One kiss, though… what can it hurt? He nods and watches Thorin’s face lit up, eyes bright with love. There has only ever been love between them, despite their dancing around it. Thorin leans down to kiss Bilbo—.

“Thorin!”

They pull apart in time to see Dwalin turn the corner.

“Survivors,” he explains. “From Lake-town. They are streaming into Dale.”

They are close still, close enough that Bilbo can see all the warmth disappear from Thorin’s eyes. The small fire of hope in his heart is promptly snuffed out.

Thorin doesn’t look at Bilbo as he leaves the gallery, calling to Dwalin, “Call everyone to the gates.” Louder, “To the gates! _Now_!”

Dwalin spares Bilbo a pitying look, before he follows after Thorin.

Bilbo clutches the acorn tight in his right hand, now cold and bereft.


End file.
